User talk:SOMEGUY123
Thanks for nominating that story for me. FatStax (talk) 20:50, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jeff Is Back page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 14:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Our chat/Ideas Hai Someguy, here is our ideas that we had the other day. *3:01Fatal DiseaseWell, this was supposed to be one of my own pasta themes, but then I read on the cliche page that I can't have the guy be insane, but I could give you some ideas from that old pasta that I was supposed to write (which, it probably won't be clichy) *3:01SOMEGUY123like what pasta *3:01Fatal Diseasewe can have him, follow a trail of blood on the wall at night, then the blood leads towards a body that is skinned (like you said earlier with the skinning) *3:02SOMEGUY123great idea! *we should say it like it actually happenned *3:03Fatal DiseaseAnd, you may add this if you want, there is a letter lying on the dead body (which it could be Stephens family member, or someone close to him) *leading towards something that the killer wants him to go towards *3:03SOMEGUY123stephen's cousin *3:04Fatal Diseasefor the person that got killed? *3:04SOMEGUY123yes *3:04Fatal Diseasethat sounds good. Also, for the setting we can make it like an old abandoned cabin *3:05SOMEGUY123in a forrest near a swamp or lake *3:05Fatal Diseaseswamp *3:05SOMEGUY123ok *3:05Fatal Diseasecause you know, there are already tons of themes with a lake *meh *3:05SOMEGUY123yeah *3:05Fatal Diseasechange it to lake *3:06SOMEGUY123ok *3:06Fatal Diseasemeh nevermind *Swamp sounds creepier *:3 *3:06SOMEGUY123ok *green swamp with crocodiles *3:07Fatal Diseasesure *3:07SOMEGUY123on the body there is a letter *that says to follow the instructions *3:08Fatal Diseaseyeah *make it go into a swamp *3:08SOMEGUY123because there is a hidden camera that the insane guy controlls *ok *3:08Fatal Diseasethen, there's another body mauled by a crocodile *3:08SOMEGUY123yes *3:09Fatal DiseaseI like the idea of the insane guy, but lets not make it like that one movie *3:09SOMEGUY123and if the guy doesn't follow the instructions the insane guy will fire a beam that will kill the dude *3:09Fatal Diseasewhere a group of teenagers go into an inhabited cabin, when people are monitoring them and sending out monsters to kill them *3:09SOMEGUY123ok *3:10Fatal Diseasewait *first at the beginning of the story, the guy randomly passes out *3:10SOMEGUY123hm there will be another cabin where at the bottom... *ok *3:10Fatal Diseaseand then the guy puts something inside him, that if he doesn't follow the notes *he'll meet his fate *3:11SOMEGUY123i mean the basement is tied up in a chair mauled *another dude *a... *he has to cut his stomach open and... *3:12Fatal DiseaseI like that *3:12SOMEGUY123put a smoke bomb inside it *3:12Fatal Diseasemeh, not a smoke bomb *something drastic *3:12SOMEGUY123slowly the body is filling up with air and explodes *3:12Fatal Diseaseelectrocution *meh *3:12SOMEGUY123yes *3:12Fatal Diseaseokay *3:12SOMEGUY123a.. *car battery *witch is hidden in a bush *and next to the dead guys chair there will be... *a map to the batterry *3:14Fatal Diseaseokay *3:14SOMEGUY123wait... *this remids me of something *3:15Fatal Diseaseand whats that? *3:15SOMEGUY123wewait again... *wait *nope i was wrong *3:16Fatal Diseaseokay *3:16SOMEGUY123suddenly someone come up behing the guy *and knocks him out *later he wakes up tied to a chair *with hot lights surrounding him *3:17Fatal Diseaseand he's being tortured with all kinds of torture devices *3:17SOMEGUY123he starts dehidrating him *his body starts swelling with those heat bibble after 1 hour *bubbles *3:18Fatal Diseaseokay *3:18SOMEGUY123what abou a twist *3:18Fatal Diseasesure, *What can we make it like a twist, the cousin is the killer? *3:19SOMEGUY123the guy in the chair comes to life *3:19Fatal DiseaseOkay *I like it *3:19SOMEGUY123right before the guy cuts his stumach *unties himself *and puches him in the forehead *knocking him out *3:20Fatal Diseaseokay *3:20SOMEGUY123anyway after he wakes up *he finds a way by taking a piece of glass *and slowly cutting the rope *3:21Fatal Diseaseand make it like descriptive as possible, on the glass part *3:21SOMEGUY123yes *the killer is filming the whole thing *and putting it live online *3:21Fatal Diseaseno, for his own pleasure only *3:21SOMEGUY123he has left the room *and let the camera rolling *3:22Fatal Diseasebecause a killer wouldn't do that, that's kind of stupid putting it online *3:22SOMEGUY123yeah *propably we should.. *make the camera being live *and connected to a screen in the killer's room *3:23Fatal Diseaseyeah. *3:23SOMEGUY123but... what the killer doesnt realise is that.. *the camera is going back 4 minutes *so when the guy has escaped *the killer wont know *3:24Fatal DiseaseI like it :D *3:24SOMEGUY123so the guy slams down the door *3:24Fatal Diseaseand he realizes that... *3:24SOMEGUY123and the start beating the shit out of eachother *3:25Fatal Diseaselets make the killer someone that the person knows *and trusts *3:25SOMEGUY123yes *how about *his younger brother *3:26Fatal Diseaseokay *3:26SOMEGUY123the guy is 24 *the brother is 21 *the reason that the brother did this *is because when the parents got murdered *the older brother left the city *leaving the other brother *with no money *and no house *the house was set for demolition *3:28Fatal Diseasewait, make it like neglect *YEAH *neglect *3:28SOMEGUY123yes *like how *3:28Fatal Diseasethe parents loved the older brother more than the younger brother *3:28SOMEGUY123yes *wait that happened in NCIS *3:28Fatal Diseaseso, the younger brother becomes this murderer because of it *3:28SOMEGUY123back in 1991 *yes *3:29Fatal Diseasedamn, they're like the Simpsons *NCIS *we come up with an idea, and they done it! *3:29SOMEGUY123i hate lisa simpson *3:29Fatal DiseaseThe Simpsons just became political after the 6th or 7th season *3:30SOMEGUY123yeah *3:30Fatal DiseaseSo that's why my dad and I stopped watching it *3:30SOMEGUY123lisa became bitchy *bart became an asshole *homer got mentally retarded *in the first season he was smart *marge the same *maggie funnie *funnier *back to the story *the younger brother got a mentall lapse at age 17 *after seeing how succesfull the other brother became *idea *then they try to kill eachother *what do you think *3:36Fatal Diseaseits good *3:36SOMEGUY123suggest an idea *3:37Fatal DiseaseThen the younger brother has the eldest brother in a stranglehold *almost going to kill the brother, nearly the fight is over *3:37SOMEGUY123then the older brother grabs *3:37Fatal Diseasethen the brother sees a knife, or a shard of glass *then stabs the brother, in the head. *3:38SOMEGUY123sharp rock *3:38Fatal Diseaseyes, a lot better than the shard of glass *3:38SOMEGUY123the youg brothers hobby to cut rocks out of anger *3:39Fatal Diseasemeh, he's a serial killer *3:39SOMEGUY123yeah *3:40Fatal Diseaselets say that they're just there *no *lets say that one fell *3:40SOMEGUY123yes *they fall off the stairs with the younger brothers head *still bleading a huge amount of blod *blood *3:41Fatal Diseasethen the brother hits his head on the wall, "killing" him *3:41SOMEGUY123what brother *3:41Fatal Diseasethe youngest *3:42SOMEGUY123yes *then someone appears *behind him *and holds a gun to his head *3:42Fatal Diseaseokay *3:42SOMEGUY123and says suprise supride *suprise *the older brother in a fast mothion kicks him in the croch *crotch *making him duck *the older brotherkicks the guy in the head *killing him *3:44Fatal Diseasethen the brother walks out of the place *3:45SOMEGUY123yes *3:45Fatal Diseasethen at the end, the youngest brother's body twitches *3:45SOMEGUY123then what *3:46Fatal Diseaseand then... *shit. *DX *3:46SOMEGUY123what *3:47Fatal Diseasethen the brother sees his younger bro twitch at the corner of his eye *3:48SOMEGUY123and he throws the rock he kept *3:48Fatal Diseaseyes *3:48SOMEGUY123hitting the younger brother *3:48Fatal Diseasein the head *3:48SOMEGUY123in the stomach killing him *3:48Fatal Diseaseyes *3:49SOMEGUY123now it needs a shock ending *3:50Fatal Diseaseand then a skeleton popped out *lol no *3:50SOMEGUY123hahahahha *3:51Fatal Diseasehow about the Stephen assumes his brother is dead *but then he twitches again *3:52SOMEGUY123not the twitching a gain its a cliche *stephen is not the guy the guy's name is josh *3:53Fatal Diseaseokay Also, I support you on the Trollpasta Rollback Brigade Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 19:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Being racist If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) MAN ITS ME ODERYUS GO TO DA TROLLPASTA CHAT! I will upload this with my signature, everytime you are online and I want to talk to you... Oderyus: Eh, you are going to die, and you're going to scream while you die, and then, you will be dead. (talk) 08:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus Hey, Have some ponies Operation Smiles Excuse me, i'm requesting a "John and Issac'' Creepypasta written by you. I really enjoyed your Ed, Edd n Freddy story and i was thinking what could you make out of my show on GoAnimate, that's for you to decide :)'' Here's a link to my episodes and profile on GoAnimate: http://goanimate.com/user/0aCsiduTeQNM 15bartjoh (talk) 14:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC)15bartjoh. Hey, Messian thinks I'm CrashingCymbal! Tell him otherwise, would ya? DoubleCherryTween.Exe (talk) 14:07, November 27, 2013 (UTC) oi STAY OUT OF DIS DIS IS NUN OV UR BIZUNIZ - 13:45, December 5, 2013 (UTC) CUZ WE DUNT KNU HOW 2 TLK ANI ODER WAY HA HUE HA HUE HA motherfucker - 13:48, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ye exactly - 13:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) When posting stories from /nosleep on here # Categorize them, even if it's just one category. Just don't post them with no categories at all (unless you really can't find any). # Properly format them. This includes any usage of bold or italics. Yes, I know it's a pain in the ass but just do it. I also tend to change all left-direction and right-direction quotation marks (“these”) to regular quotation marks ("these") and all left-direction and right-direction apostraphes (these: ‘ ’ ) to regular apostraphes (like this: ' ) for consistency, but most people don't care enough about that to even notice it. It's just something I do, you don't have to do it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:19, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on my pasta! :) -CynicalCresil Re: Thanks bro. ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 14:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: daed bort Hmm... KI Simpson does appear to be the original author, though I have yet to find the supposed original posting on gamefaqs. The most we can do right now is . LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:56, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Huh/FUCK YES Lol, they must have been using the mobile version of this site. It has a new feature that displays the last person who edited the page ("Last edited by X on time"), which people seem to mistake as the author of the page for some reason. And thanks for the link! I've been looking for that everywhere. Good to know the author is still reachable. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) (edited 21:16, January 10, 2014 (UTC)) reddit templates Just thought you might find some of these templates useful: * * * LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:54, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay, sorry it just looked A LOT like it. he added people then took it off he did that sort of thing twice... I just looked like pointsgaming. Anyway sorry for the misunderstanding.. [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 15:25, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stickly Stick Renamed it and merged the histories. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC) When it will end I can't even answer that myself ha, I didn't intend for it to run this long but I never did end it properly so that's what I'm aiming it towards now, although it may take a while to go with something I'm happy with. -giant Someguy, why did you block me from happy appy wiki? I was trying to get some achievements and I get blocked, can you unban me? Can you do something for me SOMEGUY123 Hey someguy your my friend can you make a PotM for sonicpasta wiki please reply your friend creepydog101 heres the link to the wiki SG http://soniccreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Soniccreepypasta_Wiki (Creepydog101 (talk) 19:23, January 21, 2014 (UTC)) WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU!!! Creepydog101 the harbinger experiment Thanks for editing my video so it was placed below the story! KingSpook (talk) 20:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Think that the story could be featured? CONGRATULATIENZ CONGRATULAZIONZ ON BEIN DE NEW VCROC MEMBA. HERE'Z UR TROFEE 20:08, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I am new here and I am having a bit of trouble Xxdaemonisxx (talk) 15:54, January 31, 2014 (UTC)xxdaemonisxx Apology I apologize for my mistake; I've seen the "shock ending" label in places and read many pastas, but I've never seen a pasta that deserved the "shock ending" label more than Attract Mode one, so I thought it was odd that it wasn't there. I promise not to try changing anything ever again. I didn't join this site to be able to do much, anyway, just to be able to post reviews, and even that I've started going crazy with since being able to do so…I'm sorry for trying to do something more, and again, I promise to rein it in from now on. I also apologize for accidentally not creating a new message the first time I tried to say this…I'm not familiar with how this system works, so I messed up. At least I caught this mistake and worked to fix it. I'm sorry for being an annoying derpy noob. Wandergirl108 (talk) 20:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright Alright I was about to delete the page and repost it in the SOG wiki, but it had been deleted for me already. All that was left for me to do was copy it to repost it on the SomeOrdinaryGamers wiki. If it could be undone really quick so I may copy and paste it there, I'd appreciate it. Thanks Let the Mist engulf you and drown you in the Shade... 16:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The page's name is http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_game_of_death?s=wl A game of death Thanks Let the Mist engulf you and drown you in the Shade... 16:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Better start explaining yourself, pally. Wolfe Malckovich (talk) 06:05, February 3, 2014 (UTC)Wolfe Malckovich I didn't think it was deleted sorry if I have messaged someone incorrectly I am a little confused getting to know wiki pages --Steve22ss (talk) 14:05, February 3, 2014 (UTC) While you are on did you read Always read the fine print and if so how did you like it --Steve22ss (talk) 14:15, February 3, 2014 (UTC) IM GONNA BUTT YOU IN THE BUTT.... yeah, that's pretty much it TucuTucutucson (talk) 21:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Mr.DouchBag i worked hard on that post and you delete it are you violated by a smiling bear even though pedobear rapes kids wow you know what screw you ~Creepy Bea Hey you said you needed to talk to me. What's up?--SlenderMan246 (talk) 09:03, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SlenderMan246 why is everything i write being deleted by you? i spent weeks thinking up stories and post them and you delete them why? R u from finland? Physicmotor (talk) 11:59, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Physicmotor Hey! Why did you Remove Kirby Bloody Deluxe? It was a Short Creepypasta! You could Just have been Replaced it to Trollpasta Wikia! yeah but i already stated that it wasnt my work. i put the original auther's name and link. i was just reposting the page because wikia deleted it. re I think PiaNO! actually wrote the story that's currently on that page. Check the history. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:42, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Look harder. PiaNO! added a story to the page in late 2012, the same story that's currently on the page. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted to say that I noticed what happened and will never happen again. The Buryman mistakes were noticed, the Secret part 2 should been a work In progress, Editing too and just wanted to let you know TheEditorofHorror (talk) 01:31, February 18, 2014 (UTC)TheEditorofHorror Realized it after I told Maria, thanks though. Everyones probz like, "WHAT AM I GOING TIO DO WITH MY LIFE?" Eyeless Jack Shuddup and Take Mah MONEYZ 19:37, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: ACTION verbs are capitalized in titles. Verbs such as "is" are not, because "is" is not always a verb. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 19:20, February 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oi m8 VCROC? Hmm... I was thinking of applying for rollback not too long ago, but VCROC? I wouldn't mind that, I guess. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 19:33, February 28, 2014 (UTC) On second thought... Thinking about potentially becoming a VCROC really worries me for two reasons. #'Deleting Pages: '''One of the reasons why I really don't want to become a VCROC is because of all the potentially messages from asshurt people bitching and ranting on my talk page over deleting their shitty pasta. I REALLY don't want to deal with that. #'Blocking People: If I could possibly become a VCROC, that means I have to worry about people breaking rules, such as: Spamming, Re-uploading pastas, etc.. etc... That's another thing I don't want to deal with. Sorry, but I will take Rollback over VCROC, ''any day'''. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 07:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Sig Test Testing signature -- 16:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) need confirmation So I was seeing if I could find the source to Lightless City before slapping on it, but according to Inu's Creepy Stuff and this tumblr blog (probably related), the author is actually ''KI Simpson. Since this pasta doesn't really seem like his style and you know more about his stuff than I do, I decided to ask you if you could confirm or deny this. Halp pls LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:08, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Eons Deletion SG, I would like to know why the pasta "Eons" was deleted, I have read it myself, and personally enjoyed it, and I could find nothing wrong with it, and if you say it was under Quality Standards, I will know that is bullshit. So, please, why was it deleted? WhyIsAgnerReadingThis (talk) 15:28, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :It didn't. It was too short; almost pointless. On top of that, he's talking about the end of the world, but he's talking from a first person point of view, immediately destroying any realism. Not to mention, the ending is something I personally imagine the caveman from the Croods saying. "And then we all DIED." As well, the story was rushed. It had literally no plot. Just a descriptive paragraph of the end of the world, and not even delving into to how the world ended. I think that Graydon could write better than that. :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 15:33, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Callie, it was short because it was a MICROPASTA. You know, those amazing stories you see on CREEPYPASTA.com that make you think? Yeah. As for lack of plot, see above. The story was not "rushed" I have actually spent several days on it. This story takes place literately trillions of years in the future, and the universe is dying. The point of view is from the last human, so after he died, "Then we all died.". Nice to see this Literature site you guys are so proud of insulting good, thought provoking literature. Read a goddamn book, and have a nice day. GraydonL (talk) 15:48, March 4, 2014 (UTC)GraydonL :Wish I could've read it, Gray. A first-person point-of-view does ''not ''dismiss realism, regardless of what she said. That's completely silly, actually. If it is told in a way that engaged the reader and/or pulled you into the protagonist's head, then you probably did ok. Sorry the admins felt it was below standards. Don't let it discourage you. In fact, come back like a fucking cannon with something better. :) :Mystreve (talk) 15:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::The point of saying that is the fact that questions are raised. How can someone tell a story from the dead? You know why movies use a person as a narrator for 20 seconds, ending it with "This is how I died", then focusing on the rest of the characters? Because it wouldn't make sense to put it in first person view. My opinion is it doesn't make sense to put that kind of thing in first person view in general. :::Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 16:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Not even going to touch this one further. There's tons of stories on here that I have read that are written in the first person in impossible situations. Like running from some blood-lusting killer, but writing about it as it happens. Or some kid who murdered his family who conveniently takes the time to type about all the details as he does it. Or most of the diary entries for that matter. Also, movies and literature are completely different animals; that point doesn't have much validity to it. :::::Imagination is a wonderful thing to those who have a broad one. :::::Mystreve (talk) 16:38, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Even then. A micropasta is a dangerous game. I'll admit there are some decent ones, but the thing about micropastas is due to their shortness you have to put more care and effort into it to get the right effect. Even under the circumstances, you could've at least told us how the world ended. It's a very fine line between making the reader think and just raising more questions. :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 16:11, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, and I rode right along that line. I believe I did it correctly. Short, descriptive, and makes you think about our future, and the future of the universe. I am NOT going to explain how the world ended, because that ruins that point. My intention was to give to reader a feeling of sadness that everything has come to an end, yet a sense of hope that humanity had survived for so long. If you didn't get it, that is fine, but admit it. Your problem is you are trying to judge it as a full plot driven story, instead of a thinly veiled question about our future and our end. Also, about that point "And then we all died", Lemme guess, you skimmed the story, saw that phrase, and were all "nopnopenope" If you read it, It goes like this. "I inhale my last breath, and then I die. And then we all die." Sounds much more moving and sad that way, right? Before you critise, read the damn material first, thank you. GraydonL (talk) 16:35, March 4, 2014 (UTC)GraydonL :I did read the material. I generally am very picky with micropastas, so I generally avoid them. I know how to criticize them, however. For one thing, if you want to know what I think of that last line, I think it's redundant. You repeated the same thing twice, only changing it to "we". We includes "I", so it was a pointless line. On top of that, when it comes to "thinly veiled questions", raising more questions for the reader is not the same as making them think. :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 16:49, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Callie, How about the improved version? Eons I added more descriptions, and changed the last line so it is not so cliche and makes more sense to what I orignaly meant. I hope you like it. GraydonL (talk) 17:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC)GraydonL :Try combining the last two sentences together. You don't to state the same thing twice. "I inhaled my last breath, and then the last of us died." :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 21:44, March 4, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah. What Callie said there. That would wrap things up without the redundancy. : Mystreve (talk) 22:48, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Pingu's Dream Hmm. Thought that would've qualified as a "Lost Episode" category. Is it because of the other two categories it has? Just curious. Mystreve (talk) 16:20, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ah. OK, cool. I'll check history more in the future. I'm taking little mental notes of my mistakes here and there. Sorry 'bout that. Mystreve (talk) 16:26, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Can we let it be anyway because its a well known cp? I wouldn't have if it wasn't one, I would have nominated it for PotM instead, but I couldn't help myself. I won't do that again. --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 16:26, March 7, 2014 (UTC) thread I told him he could post the story there because I recently added the writer's workshop board to the forum. See MediaWiki:Forum-policies-and-faq#3. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:40, March 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lel and there's a contribs on my signature? :o Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 14:42, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Someguy Ive made a creepypasta which i wish it to be deleted named unknown_audio please delete it Hi If You Get This Please Delete My CreepyPasta Unknown Audio I Made It and realised i copyrighted and have 2 take it down please do this